


LGBTMNT

by Trans_Bebop



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Derogatory Language, F/F, M/M, Misgendering, Non-Binary Mona Lisa, Other, Polyamory, Trans April, Trans Bebop, Trans Casey, Trans Female Character, Trans Karai, Trans Male Character, Trans Raphael, Trans Xever, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Bebop/pseuds/Trans_Bebop
Summary: Just as the title says





	1. Chapter 1

Raphael swore he could hear his heart beating. Not just because he was running and jumping from building to building, but because of who was running through his mind.

Mona Lisa.

Y’Gythgba.

The girl…no not girl..the person who he promised on his shell was the love of his life.

After defeating the Newtralizer and G’Throkka allowing them to stay for “protection of the earth” purposes He and Mona Lisa were almost glued to the hips.

They had begun to talk, about their lives, their parents, their cultures, everything. Every part of Mona Lisa practically fit with Raphael.

He remember the conversation like it had just happened.

_“Raphael, there is something you must know of my people.”_

_Raphael looked over to the giant lizard goddess that stood next to him. She was beginning to adjust to Earth life, wearing more comfortable clothing that still allowed her to fight with no trouble. After her first day on earth she had realized how much she loved the color pink. She wore a pink tank top and a pair of black tights with a hole cut in the back for her tail and belt that held her sword. She had kept the blaster that was on her wrist._

_Raphael’s heart was pounding, she looked so beautiful in the New York City lights. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth and composed himself._

_“What about.”_

_Mona looked down at the streets below and he could sense a bit of….worry? What could she be so worried about?_

_“I have learned recently that your planet is a very, how do you say, gender sensitive?”_

_Raph lifted an eyebrow ridge. He couldn’t see where this conversation was going._

_“The Salamandrians have never quite been so concerned over such matters as this, but as your…..what was it you called me?”_

_“Girlfriend?” He offered._

_“Well, as your girlfriend I feel an obligation to tell you that, I am not what you call a female. I have those of a female reproduction system, but that is not who I am. I am, I think what the humans call, Non-binary.”_

_Raph had only heard this word once or twice, he had been talking to Mikey who said he was genderfluid, he basically said that it meant he changes when he feels like it. He had gotten a set of different colored cloths before launching into space that he wrapped around his wrist and depending on the color were the pronouns he used for that day. Sometimes he wore all three cloths which meant he didn’t care what pronouns for that day. Was this similar?_

_“Raphael,” His train of thought was halted as he refocused on Mona Lisa._

_“I wanted to know if this was an issue to you?”_

_He could sense the worry as she asked. Her shoulders were tense and she fiddled with the sword handle. Raphael had never really thought of this before. Was this a deal breaker for him._

_And then he remembered first meeting her. That punch that made him feel, different, he had never known love or even infatuation. Like Donnie with April or Mikey with Renet or Leo with Karai (Which quickly ended after finding out they were related in a weird way)._

_The Salamandrian that punch his clock in on that frozen hunk of a planet was the same Salamandrian that stood before him right now. The one who finally opened his eyes to the things his brothers felt. It was the same person, but now, different pronouns and different title than ‘Girlfriend’. Nothing has changed._

_Raphael smiled at them and wrapped his arms around their neck and nuzzled both of their noses together. He could hear a small purr come from Mona, their shoulders untensed and their arms wrapped around his waist._

_Nothing even changed._

Thinking back on that day, he thought of everything that might’ve gone wrong. He could have over reacted and drove them away, he could have ran like he usually did when emotional talk arose. But everything had gone perfectly. He was still adjusting to the change, but he was slowly getting better at it. He actively had to stop himself when he kept thinking of Mona Lisa as she or his girlfriend. Mona was his partner. Day after day, he slowly started to fall more in love with that title.

He walked through the warehouse district and found the Mighty Mutanimals and he saw Mona Lisa standing outside the door. They had stolen one of Raph’s red hoodies he uses in the winter with some spandex shorts.

He needed a quick reboot of Raphael.exe before he ran over to them, hugging them and twirling them around. He could hear the surprised “Rokka Rokka” that dissolved into a laugh.

Yeah. Nothing changed.


	2. First Date

April has never felt this safe walking the street in forever.

She stood between two, dark, scary, menacing girls and no one approached her. Usually she would get some old pervert asking for her number of an annoying teenage boy harassing her for a smile. Nope, not today.

She looked up at Karai and felt her face warm up. She had decided to buzz cut her hair, a sign of a new, Shredder free beginning. Her usual eyeliner and blood red lips, as if she had killed someone to get that perfect shade of red. She wore a black, studded leather jacket with patches that said things like, “Bi-Fi”  or “My Girlfriends Are Cuter than You.” 

Her yellow crop top had been a tank top she took from April and cut in half, April didn’t mind one bit. Her shorts went to her knees and were skin tight while her steel toed combat boots made every step feel like the Grim Reaper was closing in on you.

No one wanted to fuck with the girl that held Karai’s hand.

Then there was Shinigami. She looked flawless, as if nothing could touch her yet April walked next to her, holding her newly pedicured hands.

She wore a black dress with a skull pattern, hair in front of her eye while her visible eye showed her purple eyeshadow and eyeliner that looked better than perfect. Purple lipstick that clashed well with her pale skin and the click of her high heels alerted everyone in their way to move aside, her golden eyes that glinted with mischief made them scurry away faster.

And then there was April. Hair down, a bright orange shirt and a long white asymmetrical skirt and orange converse. She proudly displayed her transgender and lesbian pins that were on her chest. She was glad that with the two frightening girls next to her no religious people had come to yell at her for “going against God way”. 

“So Little Bird, was this all you had planned today?” Shinigami looked down at April, a large eyebrow quirked up in question.

“I just wanted the feeling of freely walking with you two without harassment, that’s all. I’m leading you guys towards the ice rink, Jones is getting us in for free.” 

“I knew that Knucklehead was good for something.” Karai chuckled.

April laughed and tightened her grip on both of their hands. Having a date in the middle of the day that didn’t involve The Shredder or his goons was a blessing.

She was unaware of the shared glance between Karai and Shini and before April could open her mouth she felt two pairs of lips on her cheeks, and when they separated from April’s cheeks they examined their mark of their lipstick stains. They saw April blushing, red as an apple.

“Such a cute Birdy.” Shinigami taunted playfully.

April just let Karai and Shini assault her with kisses. Her lesbian heart willed it.


	3. Pretty Boy Bradford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send requests to BeboplovesRocksteady on Tumblr

Xever sat in the shadows of the warehouse, flicking his switch blade without really paying attention. He was meant to be providing a stealth back up if those wretched Turtles showed up. So far, he just watched Foot Bots carry shipment crates out of the store building. Among the black suits of the bots he saw Bradford.

Rich boy Bradford was technically in charge but pride be damned if he actually listened to the orders given by the spoiled man. He just sat at watched. Not really watching but openly ogling. He looked at Bradford’s chest and the sweat that rolled down and soaked into his vest made him salivate and lick his lips. If it weren’t for the mission, he would have pushed Pretty Boy on top of a crate and straddled his legs.

Xever had always been a sucker for a man with a beard.

Xever hated that man for being so fucking handsome. Those muscles were from all hard work, no steroids or enhancers. Looking at those biceps made doing his job much harder than it was supposed to be. He was so into staring at Bradford than his switch blade closed onto his fingers.

_“Merda! Maldito inferno!”_

“Having fun being useless Street Rat?”

Xever looked up from cradling his hand and saw Bradford standing over him. Strong arms crossed over an equally strong chest. Xever had had dreams of this view. He smirked and stood on top of the crate, now taller than him and looked down at him. He had dreams of this view too.

“I am simply watching guard for the _Tartarugas_. Why don’t you take your muscular, pretty boy features elsewhere.”

Chris raised a thick brown brow, a smirk gracing his lips. “Pretty boy? That’s a new one.”

Xever bent down closer to Bradford’s face, noses touching as he smiled wide, showing bright white teeth. “What can I say? I know what I like.”

Bradford grabbed the collar of Xever’s shirt and brought their mouths together. Xever’s hands gripped tightly in Chris’ brown hair. Xever bit down on Bradford’s bottom lip with his canines and watched the celebrity stumble back and wipe at his mouth to see blood stain his hand

Xever swiped his tongue over his teeth that pierced the bigger man’s lip.

“I am always happy to show you more pretty boy. Who knows, you might actually live up to your reputation.”

Xever hopped from the crate and towards the Foot Bots.

_“Apresse seus idiotas! Agora!”_

Xever walked off, kicked robots into move shipments faster. He was unaware of the predatory look on Bradford’s face.

“Just you wait Street Rat, I’ll make sure you know my name well enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send requests to BeboplovesRocksteady on Tumblr


	4. Just The T

Raphael sat in the empty classroom waiting for the rest of the club. It was the end of the school day and Raphael and Karai had left posters of the new club they had created. It had been named “Just the T.” 

It was a club he and his sister made just for Transgender teens at their high school.

He already knew of two people that would show up and that was his sister and her girlfriend April. Casey had hockey practice so she was a no go. He sat in the room on his food munching on the snacks he had brought for day one of the club. He played on his phone when he heard the door open and close.

“Took you long enough Karai.” He said without looking up from his phone.

“Nah dude, wrong people.”

Raph dropped the cookie in his hand and stared at Anton Zeck and Xever Montes that both stood before him. They looked awkward, Anton had his hands in his red jacket pockets, feet tapping the floor in a song that had the rhythm of The Humpty dance. Xever looked anywhere but Raphael, staring at the switchblade in his hand, distracting himself.

These two were the last people he thought he would see, especially in this club. They both looked nonmencacing, just embarrassed.

Raphael’s swiped his dreads out of his face to double check if these were really the two people he thought they were.

“Uhh, hey…dudes. You do know this is a-”

“We know what this club is for Hamato,” Xever cut him off harshly, his accent thickening in anger. He seemingly calmed down when Anton’s kicked his ankle. Xever went back to flipping and flicking the blade.

“Our boyfriends thought it would be good if we both found people like us. They said one day and if we didn’t like it we wouldn’t have to come back.”

Raph had never imagined Xever or Anton were trans. They both gave off that straight, cis, fuckboy vibe. It seemed he was wrong on both accounts. They weren’t straight, seeing as they had practically told him they were dating Steranko and Bradford (Because they were the only people Xever and Anton were even remotely close with) and they weren’t cis seeing as they were here.

This is new territory. He had no idea of how to hit things off with these two.

Then he had the thought.

WWMD.

He looked at the TV in the cornor of the room and his backpack that was next to him. He remembered he had taken his Wii U from his room.

“You two like Smash?”

* * *

Karai and April walked through the door after half an hour of being gone. They knew Raph would have their asses for being late but Karai had gotten into a fight with some random kid named Kavaxas. Seriously, who curses their kid with a name like that.

They walked in the room and heard yelling.

 _“Seu trapaceiro!_ Stop suiciding with me in your mouth you _cadela!_ ”

Xever?

“Nah G, you just need to up your game Mister Basic Bitch choosing Shulk.”

Anton?

“Thanks for letting me get the Smash ball. Get fucked you two.”

They walked over to the noise and saw Anton and Xever with wii controllers in their hands trying to run from the ever growing beam that was Suit Samus’ Smash. They both were caught in the blast and were shot off screen and the words GAME concluded the fight and the end card of the winner Samus. Kirby had come in second and Shulk in third.

Xever angrily set the controller on the ground he sat on as Anton laugh at Xever for being a third and Raphael celebrated his victory, imitating the dance Donkey Kong does.

“Raph?”

All three boys jolted and turned fast enough to get whiplash and looked at the two girls behind them. Karai glared at Anton and Xever, those two being ex friends of hers. She had never trusted them after being hazed by them. April held on to Karai’s arm in case she sought out another fight.

“Got any explanation for those two jackasses little brother?” 

Raphael could see the twitch in his sister’s eye and said one thing.

“WWMD.”

“What?” Karai still glared but with less malice.

“WWMD. What would Mikey do. These two are trans just like us sis, just let them be here. We called a truce, anytime we’re in this room we remember who we are. Rather you like it or not, these two are our trans brothers in arms, they need a place. Just inside these doors, please Karai.

Karai closed her eyes and breathed while counting down from ten and back to up to ten before looking at the two offenders.

Anton scratched his fluffy afro in embarrassment and Xever looked at the floor in shame. As much as she hated when Raphael was reasonable.

“Gimmie a controller, I’m bought to show you nerds the power of Princess Peach.”

April stayed out and called loser as she watched them start another game. As much as Anton and Xever were asses, they were their trans brothers in arms. They stay united, no matter how much they sucked.


	5. The Future

“Dada!”

Raphael opened an eye and looked up at the green and yellow eyes that laid on top of him. RJ was always an early riser, much to the chagrin of his parents.

RJ was a real blessing in one form. Mona Lisa and Raphael never thought they could conceive a kid but, he remembers the day Don had told them the news. Mona Lisa had been in tears for hours, not upset or sad tears but more excited. Terrified but also so unimaginably happy the words couldn’t come out their mouth.

RJ got his name the day he was born, the day he hatched from his egg he looked exactly like Raphael, almost a carbon copy of a young Raphael. Green eyes, dark green skin, the only difference being was that his shell was under a layer of skin. 

It’s been a year and RJ had grown into his looks. His eyes shifted from just green to green and yellow like his other parent, tail sprouted out like a third leg for the infant, bluish spots popped up like freckles and claws started to sprout from his fingers. Raph had to file them almost 5 times a month at how fast they grew.

Raphael smiled up at the baby on his chest.

He wouldn’t change a thing about it.

“How’s the birthday boy this morning?”

Raphael and RJ both looked at the door and saw Mona Lisa. She wore a red flannel and cargo shorts. Both turtles on the bed got excited to see the the lizard. 

Mona Lisa picked up the infant and nuzzled their noses together, a faint attempt at a Salamaderin purr came from the baby’s throat. Raphael stared at the love of his life and his son. He never thought he would get this far in life. He always thought he and his brother would be the first and last  mutant turtles in the world.

But then Mona Lisa happened for him, and Casey happened to Donnie and Mikey had Renet.

“YO! Where is my beautiful nephew at? I got presents.”

Mona lisa rolled their eyes as she heard Mikey in the living room, yelling to see his newphew.

“We will be outside. Today will be a long day my love so be ready.”

Mona left with RJ in their arms. Raph sat up in his bed and reached fpr his mask on the nightstand next to his bed. He tied it around his face and stared at the picture that sat there.

It was a picture of him and his brothers. With master Splinter behind them. Raphael smiled and picked the picture up.

_‘I wish you were here Sensei, you could see how far we’ve come,’_

Raphael hugged the frame close to his heart.

_‘But I’m sure you can see us from where you are.’_

Placing the frame on the desk and grabbing his belt and sai’s he walked out to celebrate his sons’ birthday.

He was sure whereever Master Splinter was, he was happy.


	6. Fuck this Dude

“So, when did you start dating that dyke?”

The bottle of beer had only made it halfway before stopping at that sentence. Rocksteady looked over to the newbie who had only just joined Bebop and his gang. It started with a few people and slowly gained a rep. TV stations were already doing reports of the gang on the rise.

It had been his dream forever, and it was finally gaining traction.

It had been a dream he had and Bebop had been with him the whole way. Bebop was more of the brains between the two of them even though they both were considered the muscle. Rock and Bebop had been together since they were like 20 years old. They were 35 and 36 now, there relationship hit a few rocky patches but, it was a normal relationship. Bebop was the one person he could put his full trust in.

Having this kid insult him like this made the animal in him riot.

Rocksteady put the bottle back on the bar and opened his mouth.

“I don’t think I heard you properly kid? My ears might be stuffed with wax again. Wanna run that by me again?”

The kid rubbed his arm, almost embaressed, but he was already neck deep he may as well continue.

“Well, I saw that….thing in the gun range,” 

Rocksteady grinded his teeth hearing him call his man a “Thing”. He was close to seeing red as it was.

“I always thought she was a guy but I saw breasts and then you walked in calling her a he and kissing up on her so I was just curious.”

Rock’s hand tightened around the beer bottle. His unoccupied hand twitched with the urge to give this kid a lesson. He hated anyone calling his man a she, just as much as Bebop did. He wasn’t about to have bebop’s name slandered by this punk.

“Let me tell you somethin’ kid. Did ya’ know I’m gay. That means, all guys all the time for me. No girl can do nothing to my junk.”

Rocksteady stood from his stool and and with the bottle in hand, slammed it against the bar counter, breaking it. The kid feel backwards off the stool, frightened as he tried to back away from the giant of a man. He was stopped short as a combat boot stomped into his stomach, wind getting knocked out of his lungs. He saw the glint of a jagged beer bottle  in his face, almost touching his cheek. The gang bar they were in was quiet, all members stared at their leader as he bent down low, foot pressing deeper into the kid’s stomach, preventing him from inhaling.

“Me and him been through thick and thin. We were on the streets together. We lie, cheated and stole, together. We known each other since we was kids, been dating since we was 18 and got married at 20,”

The bottle pushed into the kid’s cheek, a drip of blood rolled down his face.

“You’ve got me all sorts of fucked up if you think I’m dating a girl. Bebop gotta be the manliest man in New York.”

Rocksteady stood up and took one swift stomp to the kid’s crotch and walked away as the kid cried and rolled around on floor.

* * *

Rocksteady laid on the bed as he heard Bebop messing around in the kitchen. It was a rarity that either of the cooked anything that wasn’t ramen or spaghetti but Bebop had said he was in a gumbo mood and Rock wasn’t about to turn down gumbo. 

Foot falls headed towards him and when he opened his eyes he saw Bebop really close to him.

“Sup babe.”

Bebop just stared at him, not annoyed but also not happy.

“Why you go and beat that little shit up?”

Rock knew what he was talking about and he felt no remorse.

“You didn’t even wait for me, I wanted to get some licks in on the little fuck.”

Rock just smirked and shrugged his shoulders as best as he could laying down.

Bebop rolled his eyes and laid down next to Rock and played with his mutton chops. Rock just wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“My Man.”


End file.
